Izzy's birthday
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: Izzy birthday is in two weeks and Jake needs to get her something special.So,Cubby and Yuki risk their lives to get her what she alsways wanted:The Everlasting Flower of Never!But Captian Hook is out to try and capture Izzy and get her pixie dust.Will Jake be able to get Izzy the perfect gift and save her from the wrath of Captain Hook?Read and find out!


**Hi,people!I thought i might make my first Jake and the neverland Pirates fanfic!Enjoy!First off,let me tell you there ages:**

**Jake:12**

**Izzy:11**

**Cubby:9**

**Yuki(their new shipmate and my OC):10**

* * *

"What am I gonna do,what am I gonna do?!"Jake asked himself as he paced around his 's birthday was in 2 weeks and he still hasn't got her a present!

"What's wrong,Jake?"asked Cubby,as he and Yuki came into the room."I still have to get Izzy a present!"Jake said,worried.

"Why dont you just give her a seashell?"asked Yuki."Izzy loves seashells!"

"I know,"said Jake,"but I need to get her something SPECIAL!"

"Oh,I know why.."Cubby said,nudging a giggling Yuki as they both chanted

"Jake and Izzy,sitting in.."

"I do not love Izzy!"said an annoyed Jake,gnashing his teeth."Your just lucky Izzy's isn't could have found out you..."

"I SAID I DO NOT LOVE IZZY!"yelled Jake.

"Why dont you just check her diary to see what she likes best?"asked Cubby."Cubby,don't you remember the LAST time you peeped into Izzy's diary?"asked Yuki.

_-Flashback-_

Jake and Yuki are walking into Izzy's room,but had to move out of the way since Izzy threw a teddy bear at their direction.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"she yelled."Izzy,it's not what it looks like!"said a frightened Cubby,who tried his best to dogde all the stuff Izzy was throwing at him.

"HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY?!"Izzy still continued to throw stuff at Cubby until Jake and Yuki had to stop her.

_-end of flashback-_

"Oh,yeah.I forgot!"said Cubby.

Just then,a light bulb appears above Yuki's head."I know!"she then ran to Izzy's cupboard and takes out a book."Izzy always said she wanted the Everlasting Flower of Never."said Yuki,pointing at a a big was the shape of a tulip,had pink-and-red petals and a purple in between.

"Well we HAVE to get it!"said Jake,excitedly."Where is it?"

"It's at Flower Power Meadow!"Yuki replied."Lets go!"

"Go where?"asked a heads turned to see IZZY!She was holding a basket full of seashells."Uh,nowhere."Jake replied quickly."Oh,I see your reading my book."Izzy said happily."Oh,if only I could just have the Everlasting Flower of Never!It could do just about anything!"

Izzy then yawns and says,"Wow,spending the entire day picking seashells makes me tired."She went into their bedroom to rest."OK,now that she's gone,we can look for the Everlasting Flower of Never!"Jake whispered.

As they left the hideout,some one was watching them.

"Now's our chance to capture 'little miss pixie-dust'!"said Captain Hook as he rowed his dingy towards the hideout of the found Izzy asleep and carefully placed her in a sack,trying not to wake her up.

Minutes later,Izzy began to wake of seeing her own bedroom,she saw the deck of the Jolly thought she was hallucinating and tried to rub her eyes,but she couldn't move her found out that her hands and legs were tied together so she can't move."_Captain Hook!"_she thought.

"Well,I see your finally awake,eh?"asked Captain Hook,mockingly as he walked towards her with a knife 's eyes grew wide._"Is he trying to murder me?What have I ever done to him?"_she thought as she struggled to free herself from the thick ropes.

"No need to struggle."said CH,removing the knife hook."I'm not going to kill you!"

Izzy sighs in relief,only for Captain Hook to draw out a SWORD and suddenly rest it on the bottom of her chin."BUT..."Captain Hook voiced."You have to give up your pixie dust and I'll release you."

Captain Hook removes the duct tape over Izzy's mouth."O-ok."she stutters."Good,now,GET THE SACK!"Captian Hook yelled to his and Mr. Smee got a sack and put Izzy doing this,Mr. Smee whispered,"I'm sorry."_"It's OK,Mr. Smee!"_Izzy thought with a smile.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where to now,Cubby?"asked Jake,as he,Yuki and Cubby had just finished getting past Stinky Swamp."Well,"Cubby began."We have to go past Tiki Forest!""Let's GO then!"yelled a tired Yuki."I dont want to spend the entire day looking for some flower!"Jake rolled his eyes as he followed Cubby to meet their tiki friends.

"Hello,little friends!"said one of the tiki trees as they reached Tiki Forest."I see you 2 came without Izzy,eh?"

"Actually,we came with Yu-...Where'd she go?"asked Cubby as he searched the place for Yuki.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was too I decided to stop here.I hope you liked it!Review! ^^**


End file.
